Take Me As I Am
by ClinicDuty101
Summary: Edward and April have become best friends since he moved to Forks. But after finding out something about her that ties them even closer together, Edward will have to reveal his deepest darkest secret. Will she accept him for who he really is?
1. First Day

**This is my first Twilight fic as i fell in love with ther series over Christmas. I hope it's ok and that you enjoy. This chapter is a little slow but i have lots of ideas for this story so please don't give up on it.**

**Disclaimer: none of these characters are mine except for my OC. Stephenie Meyer is the owner of the majority of the characters in this story.**

**Also the text in italics are Aprils thoughts.**

**First Day**

Edward Cullen never did like moving, but once again he and his family had come to the town of Forks. Carlisle had lived here previously and he had felt that Fork was the most convenient home for the family of vampires. It rained on a regular basis and was close to amenities such as animal blood for them to survive for their diet.

The reason why the Cullens were different from most vampires roaming the world was that they didn't drink human blood, which is why they had to live off of animals. Normal food wouldn't quench the hunger that was within around the time of feeding which was why they never ate. Other aspects of being a vampire were that they couldn't sleep which was confirmed by the purple circles around their golden eyes. They could move at inhuman speeds and that they were very strong.

However three of the Cullen's had special abilities. Alice could see possibilities of the future which most of the time provided help but became irksome if she was playing a game of chess with Edward as she was able to interpret his moves before he made them on the board. Jasper was able to influence the moods of people around him and Edward could read peoples thoughts. Emmett was always ready for a scrap if it presented itself to him and Rosalie had the beauty of an angel.

Carlisle had decided to send them all to high school so not to arouse suspicion from the community because you could never keep a secret in Forks, or so everyone thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

April Yates opened her curtains to look out upon another dreary day in Forks, although she'd lived there her whole life with her aunt and uncle she never felt that she'd belonged here. Her mother and father were killed in a car accident when she was two and she'd lived with her relatives ever since.

"Good morning Forks." She sighed as she turned away from the window, April could hear the pots and pans clattering together in the kitchen which reminded her it was a Monday morning; a school day. She breathed out another sigh, then looked at her watch to realise that she was seriously late; she knew that going to the movies with Jodie was a stupid idea. After April had dressed at lightning speed she ran down the stairs into the kitchen where her aunt Pippa greeted her.

"Good morning sleepyhead"

"Morning Pippa. I'm really late so I'm gonna have to eat and run."

"You really need to buy an alarm clock honey."

"I wish I had now." April said as she took the slice of buttered toast from a plate and dashed out the door.

It was January and the clouds looked like they were going to burst with rain any minute but in April's hurry she'd forgot to bring a jacket in her haste to leave the house.

"Dammit." She muttered cursing the day already. As she was walking toward the entrance of the school a silver Volvo drove passed her. She didn't remember anyone driving around in a Volvo but she shrugged and made a dash for her class as the bell had rung five minutes ago.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward got out of the car with his other siblings and made his way toward the main entrance of the school. Alice gave a small giggle before they reached the doors and they all looked at her.

"What?" she smiled innocently.

"What was the giggle for?" Rosalie asked as she brushed her hair over her shoulder.

"Well, you're going to be asked out four times today Rose." Alice started looking over at her sister. "Then Emmett is going to be asked to try out for the football team and Edward..." Alice paused as she pulled a bigger smile "is going to make a new friend."

"Is that all?" Rosalie asked. "Four times I'm going to be asked out?"

"So I'm not good enough for you?" Emmett asked with a smile.

"Of course you are." Rosalie smiled as she let him open the doors to the reception area.

"How do you feel about your day?" Alice asked Edward.

"I'd much rather you'd told me about what I'm going to be doing in biology." Edward smiled.

"This one seems nice." Alice smiled back "do you want me to tell you what she looks like?"

"No thanks Alice I'll find out in time."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

English was the most boring subject of the day, April wasn't paying attention to anything when Edward came in and was introduced as a new member of the class, and April was only brought back to Earth when he addressed her.

"Would you mind moving your bag?" he asked.

"Oh. No, sorry."

Every girl in the class turned round to get a good look at Edward, the sound of his voice gripped them as soon as he started his question directed at April.

As he sat down he clenched his fists at the smell of her blood, it wasn't strong but it was enough for his stomach to give a small inaudible growl. April looked over at him at saw his face in severe concentration.

"Are you concentrating really hard or are you in pain?" she whispered as the teacher's voice mentioned something about Othello.

Edward relaxed and controlled his hunger. He then heard every thought of the girls within the classroom and he had to give a small smile when he heard a unanimous vote that he was considered to be 'hot'.

"_I hope he's ok, he looks a little dopey."_

Edward turned his head and looked at April, her blonde hair touched her elbows which were placed against the desk and her pale green eyes seemed concerned.

"I'm fine thanks." He whispered back, aware that she didn't think the same as the other girls. Was she the person Alice was talking about?

"I'm April by the way."

"Edward." He replied "or didn't you hear that when I was at the front of the class?"

"_Smartass."_

April looked down at Othello and pretended to make notes as Edward frowned and opened his borrowed copy that he received at the start of class.

"Maybe she's not the person I'm supposed to be friends with." He thought to himself.

**I would be so so so grateful if you would review, i would really like to know what people think.**

**Review Please :)**


	2. Wrong Impression

**Wrong Impression**

English finished and the class started to pack up when a sense of guilt twinged within Edward, he knew that he'd upset April but he wasn't entirely sure how.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked before she'd packed her last book away.

"Maybe, what's it to you?" she replied throwing her exercise book into her bag forcefully.

"I don't want to give out the wrong impression here. I didn't mean to sound arrogant after introducing myself to you."

April looked up at Edward and surveyed him to see whether his apology was genuine. She saw something in that pale face that made her change her mind.

"Apology accepted. Did you come across as arrogant at your old school?" April asked now smiling.

"Which one?" Edward asked forgetting that he was supposed to only have come from one school beforehand.

"How many schools have you been to?"

"Only one." He said sheepishly as he broke eye contact and looked to the floor.

She shrugged and Edward was glad that she wasn't the type of person to pry into other people's lives.

"Are you coming to lunch or did you intend to stay here and starve?" April asked him whilst walking out the door.

Edward smiled knowing that he could never starve unless he hadn't fed on blood but nevertheless walked towards the cafeteria to search for his siblings. He found them all sat at their own table chatting amongst themselves as everyone else looked over to them in awe and suspicion. The Cullen's all looked too perfect, almost ethereal, like they belonged in a story book.

"So how was everyone's morning?" Alice asked smugly as she toyed with the food that she wasn't intending to eat.

"Just as you predicted it." Emmett replied as he looked over at the jocks who'd asked him about joining the team after his first gym class.

"Found your friend yet?" Alice asked Edward.

"I think so." He replied searching the cafeteria for April's face.

"It's the blonde one with the pale green eyes. The one who's in your English class." She said excitedly unable to contain her prediction.

"Is she pretty?" Rosalie asked also looking out over the cafeteria.

"I don't know. She's just ok really." Edward shrugged as found April's face amongst a group of girls and boys.

"She's prettier than Edward's making out Rose. I reckon she could be as pretty as you, maybe even prettier." Alice teased as she saw her sister's face darken.

"Not funny Alice." Rosalie scowled looking over at Emmett who smiled at her in reassurance.

Meanwhile at April's table her friend Jodie spotted Edward looking over at them.

"April!" Jodie poked her friend in the ribs.

April looked at her in disapproval as she was in the middle of a conversation with Charlie about how much Othello sucked.

"What Jodie?" she replied.

"One of the new kids is staring over at us."

April looked over at Edward and gave a small smile; he smiled back and returned to talking to his siblings. She noticed the prettiest of the Cullen's looking over and scowling at her, she took a moment to look back confused before returning to the Othello conversation.

Jodie interrupted her again.

"Could he be any cuter?" she asked April with a 'goo-goo eyed' look plastered over her face.

"Who? Brad Pitt?" April asked sarcastically.

"The new boy, the one that just smiled at you."

"Edward?" April pretending to be deciding, but she already knew her answer. "He's ok, nothing special."

"Nothing special?" Jodie gasped, so did a few other girls that were seated around the table who had taken to eavesdropping into the supposedly private conversation. "Have you not seen that face? It looks like angels carved it."

"I've seen that face up close Jode and I have to say I don't see what you see."

"When were you close to him? I want details!"

"He sat next to me in English." April said as she took a bite of a sandwich she'd stolen from Charlie. There was flirting going on between both of them, but they were too shy to admit that they liked each other.

"He sat next to you."

"That's what I said. Did you lose a few brain cells by just looking at him or something?"

"No I didn't." Jodie replied blushing "but if he sits next to you again in English could you please please mention me?"

"I don't even know if he's single."

Once again after Jodie sighed April swore that she could hear some more disappointed sighs from round the table.

"Well erm, you could find out for me? You know become friends with him and then when you know enough about him, slyly mention me if he is single."

"That is rather desperate don't you think? I've known him for what, an hour and you think that we're going to become best friends by next lesson? You're crazy." April said outraged that she was being asked to worm information out of Edward.

"If you understood how gorgeous he is then you'd be thinking the exact same thing as me." Jodie smirked as she took a bite from her apple.

"Well luckily for you I don't."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The day drew to a close and April waved goodbye to all her friends as they went to catch the bus in the opposite direction that she was headed home. Although home was only a ten minute walk away April always felt lonely and the times when she was alone she tried to imagine what her life would be like if her parents were still alive. Would she still be here? Would she have gone to this school? Would she have been the person she was today if she was brought up by her parents? She'd never know.

Once again she saw the silver Volvo driving down the street and she noticed that Edward was the one driving; he was going too fast to notice her but she smiled knowing that tomorrow she was going to remind him of the speed laws around here. Suddenly her dreary life somehow seemed to grow a little brighter, April didn't understand why and she didn't want to. But the fact that she'd met Edward Cullen gave April a sense that today was only the beginning of a good friendship.

**Review Please :) (or story alert or favourite they all make me smile)**


	3. Lies

Lies

**Finally updated! My internet has been down so the only way i can upload is via the S.L.O.W school computer lol.**

It had been a week now and April and Edward's friendship was set in stone. They sat next to each other in the classes they had together, and some days when Edward had notified Rosalie beforehand, he would walk home with her.

It was a Thursday afternoon and the clouds became overcast with rain. April and Edward were taking a leisurely walk back to her house, when Edward looked at her in a funny way, almost guilty-like. She didn't usually take notice of his eyes, but they looked ebony today for some reason, usually they were the strongest colour of gold but she shook her head guessing that the light was playing tricks with her eyes.

"Great. It looks like it's going to rain and I didn't bring a coat." April complained as a smile spread across Edward's face. Alice had already forewarned him of the rainstorm and the fact that his best friend would forget her raincoat.

"Here, take mine." He said shrugging off his coat.

"Edward..." April began.

"I'll be fine, see." He said pointing to a thick woollen jumper.

"If you're sure."

There was a silent pause before Edward broke it.

"Erm listen."

"I'm all ears."

"I won't be in school tomorrow."

"You're bunking?" April asked in mock horror.

"Not really. I call it an educational break. I'm going camping with my family early hours of tomorrow."

"How long are you going for?"

"Only three days. It's a traditional thing that we do every two weeks or so. Family bonding as it were."

"So what am I supposed to do while you've gone off singing kumb by yar?"

"It's only a couple of lessons April. You're hardly going to miss me that much."

"You just seem to make lessons more fun that's all." April mumbled. "I seem to have a better time with you than I do my other friends."

"I suppose I'd feel a little like you if you told me you were disappearing for the weekend."

"Then stay. We can hang out all weekend. Just me and you."

"I'd love to, but I can't. It's been planned for weeks now. How about next weekend?"

He took her hand in comfort, he was sure the weather would mask the actual coldness of his skin. It was a risky chance but for some reason he took it.

"That sounds cool, but you don't get away with it that easily." She said smiling "I'll let you camping only if you come and visit me straight away when you get back." April replied looking the physical contact between them.

"Deal." He said shaking their hands in agreement before releasing them.

They'd ended up at her house and April wished that she lived further on down the road. She hadn't seen where Edward lived but she assumed that it was close, because he walked with her with no complaint about getting home on time. In reality it was a good half and hours walk away by foot, but only a two minute journey through the woods if you were a vampire of Edward's speed.

"Have a nice weekend." April said as she reached the front door.

"You too April."

"Remember your promise."

"I will."

As April turned away from him and then turned back she noticed he was gone. She opened the door and got a whiff of something that was cooking in the kitchen, it smelt good.

"How was school?" Pippa greeted her niece as she stepped through the door.

"It was ok I suppose. Although it's gonna suck tomorrow." April replied as she left her stuff by the door and made her way to the kitchen. She pulled out a chair from the table and sat down and started looking wistfully out of the window.

"Why's it going to suck tomorrow?" her aunt asked as she took a sip of the sauce she was making for dinner.

"Because Edward's not going to be there." April sighed.

"Who's Edward? Your boyfriend?"

"No!" April cried outraged whilst hot pink blotches appeared on her cheeks.

"Oh sorry. I didn't know it was a touchy subject, and I guess that's his coat in the hallway since you forgot to take yours this morning." Pippa smiled.

"Erm yeah. But he's a good friend of mine." April said as her cheeks returned to their normal colour.

"How comes Uncle Dan and I haven't heard of him?"

"He moved here about two weeks ago."

"And you're good friends already? Wow."

"There's just something about him that makes me feel that I've known him for years."

"You only get a connection like that once in a lifetime honey. You should invite him round sometime, how about Saturday?"

"He's going camping with his family all weekend."

"Some other time then, I'd like to meet this boy."

As April went to leave the table Pippa asked "What's his last name?"

"Cullen."

"Edward Cullen?"

"Yeah that's right. Do you know him?" April asked suspiciously.

"No, no. I just know who I'm assuming is his father."

"Who's that?"

"Carlisle Cullen, he's a doctor."

"You know each other?"

"Not very well."

"Where do you know him from?" April asked interested about these ties her aunt had to her best friend's family.

"Haven't you got homework to be doing?" Pippa said absentmindedly as she added some garlic to the blood red tomato sauce.

"I want to know more about you and Carlisle Cullen."

But those words were the last April could get out of her aunt for the rest of the evening.

--

April spent her weekend restlessly looking out the window hoping to see a silver Volvo speed by on the road but she didn't.

However, a knock on the door at about eight o'clock on the Sunday evening brightened the rest of what was a dull weekend.

"So you must be Edward." April heard her Uncle Dan say once the door was opened.

April ran down the stairs and smiled when she saw him standing there with his hair sodden with rain looking as if he'd never been away. For a fleeting second April thought she could see what Jodie meant about Edward being good-looking, it looked as if his skin were giving off sunbeams even in this stormy weather. The camping trip had done him good.

"I'll leave you two to it." Dan grunted as he pulled Pippa away from the doorframe so his niece and her friend could have some privacy.

"Good trip?" April asked him as she stepped off the last step.

"Fantastic." He beamed "the marshmallows were excellent. I wish you could've come."

"Will you take me next time?"

Edward looked to the floor embarrassed again; he'd gone and said something stupid, something he shouldn't have. But nowadays he felt normal again, like the teenager he used to be before he changed into a vampire. April looked at him puzzled, it seemed to her that whenever she asked him something he didn't want to volunteer information for, he'd look to the floor embarrassed like he'd gone and said something he needed to keep a secret.

"On second thoughts..." she corrected to save herself and him from embarrassment "I hate camping, all that being one with nature stuff."

He smiled both apologetically and thankfully. He didn't want to hurt her feelings again like he did the first day he'd met her, but it was a complicated situation, he hated lying to April. She was his best and only friend, but he didn't know how she'd react to the truth that he was a vampire. Also what he'd really been doing this weekend was hunting for animal blood with his family, when he'd told her he was supposedly sitting round a fire singing songs. The lies were piling up day by day.

"How was your weekend?" he asked trying the get the subject away from himself.

"It was great." April lied. "I went down to La Push, took in the view from the beach and made the most of the good weather."

"_Yeah right._" She said mentally. "_You were waiting for Edward to come home all weekend you sad, sad person._"

Edward smiled again trying to think of a reason why he was smiling, he could also see a hint of a blush appear on her cheeks.

"Did you um...wanna come upstairs? Or did you want a drink or something?" April offered as her cheeks started to feel hot.

"Upstairs would be nice thank you." Edward replied as he let her take the lead. The teenager inside him suddenly urged him to take a small look at her bum as she went up the stairs, then annoyed with what he was doing he started to look at the wall where pictures depicting different stages of April's life could be seen.

"You were a cute baby." He commented as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Oh please, not those embarrassing things. I told Pippa to take them down but she won't listen to me. She's a kinda proud aunt."

"She's your aunt?" Edward asked curiously.

"Did I not tell you I was parentless?"

"No you didn't."

"I thought you knew everything about me." April laughed half heartedly "I was wrong, there's obviously stuff I didn't mention."

"So where's your room?" he asked hoping to change the subject again.

April looked at him whilst unintentionally mentally telling him,

"_They died in a car crash, I was a baby. I don't remember them at all._"

"It's the one on the left" she told him before looking away as if something else had caught her attention, but she was really controlling the tears that wanted to expel from her tear ducts.

April would get angry at herself for crying over her parents, she couldn't remember them so why did she feel the need to cry every time she thought about how they'd left her?

Edward silently entered her room whilst she was recomposing herself in the hallway. He took note of the huge CD collection that took up lots of her shelves and the half finished drawings that were lying across the floor. He picked one up which looked like his private meadow he visited when he wanted to be alone and free from the world. It was as if it was from his point of view looking at the trees that shielded him.

"What are you nosing at?" April asked on her entrance, she found Edward crouching on the floor with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Your drawings, this one in particular is very good. Where'd you get the inspiration?"

"I don't know really. I think I dreamt it, but I can't be sure. When I look at it I feel like I've been there before."

"Like déjà vu?"

"In a way yeah."

They stood in silence once again and April took a seat on her bed, she just watched Edward as he took in everything that was in her room, like it was a place of wonders.

"Why'd you pick the room with the biggest window?" he asked curiously.

"I like to look out of window if you hadn't noticed already. I tend to daydream about things and the scenery outside in general is a nice place to let your thoughts run free."

He sat on the floor and picked up another one of April's sketches, he took a sharp intake of breath as if it had winded him.

"What's wrong?" April asked noticing his suddenly tense posture.

"I've just realised the time." Edward lied as he pocketed the drawing without her noticing. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, I'll show myself out."

"But Edward..." April started to say, but she was cut short by the sound of the closing door.

--

Edward ran the fastest he could home, he needed to see Carlisle desperately and find out what was going on. There was more to his April's relationship then he first thought and he needed to hear what Carlisle and everyone else thought before he could make any solid decisions.

This drawing was about to change both April's and Edward's lives forever, in a way that both of them had never suspected initially on that day when he offended her and she thought he was arrogant.

**Can you guess what's going to happen next?**

**Review Please :)**

**P.S thank you to everyone who's reviewed, favourited and alerted. You make my day :D**


	4. Connection

Connection

**I like writing this story but more reviews would be nice. This chapter explains what is on that piece of paper he stole enjoy!**

As soon as he entered the front door of the house he knew they'd be all sitting at the table for a family discussion. Edward noticed that Jasper was sitting among them, Jasper had been away in Alaska whilst the Cullen's had moved, he needed settle some things with Tanya before they moved.

Edward felt a sense of calm spread throughout his body as he sat at the head of the table facing Carlisle who was at the opposite end.

"Alice said you would need to discuss something with all of us." Carlisle said looking to Edward for answers.

The rest of the family looked at him in confusion whilst Alice looked over at him in a slight daze.

"You know my friend April..." Edward began.

"The one you have a soft spot for." Emmett teased.

"You made friends with a human?" Jasper asked whilst he looked over at Alice. "Does she know what you are?"

"Yes I made friends with her and no she doesn't know I'm a vampire, but I'm how I used to be when I'm around her...I feel human."

Esme looked at him as if she had figured something out, but gave her adopted son a smile of encouragement for him to carry on with his story.

"Well I came to see her after our trip like I promised..."

"Oh it must be love!" Emmett smiled.

"Emmett shh!" Alice unusually snapped. "This is important; it's to do with all of us because we'll need to make a decision."

"Sorry." Emmett apologised "but I don't have foresight like you do." He nodded his head to Edward and everyone remained silent for him to continue.

"...and I spotted some of her sketches on the floor, I picked one up and it was my meadow it was as if it was from my perspective as well."

"But surely she's visited that place; she's lived here all her life." Rosalie argued.

"I asked her about it and she says she thinks she dreamed it." Edward countered. "Anyway, whilst I was scanning the rest of the pictures I came across this..." he tossed the piece of paper on the table and Rosalie was the first to pick it up.

"It's just a woman." She remarked as she handed it to Emmett. It was passed round the table so everyone but Carlisle had taken a look, Alice passed at the chance because she'd seen it in her vision. When Carlisle looked at it he showed no signs recognition.

"Does she look familiar to you?" Edward asked him.

"You know she does Edward." Carlisle answered him slowly. His golden eyes shone with excitement whilst everyone else looked even more confused than before.

"Who is she Carlisle?" Esme asked.

"It's Elizabeth Masen." He replied.

Rosalie gasped and Emmett let his mouth hang open. Jasper looked as calm as ever and Esme took another look at the picture.

"You have her nose." Esme commented.

"I have the same colour hair too." He smiled back at her.

"How does April know what your mother looks like?" Emmett asked shaking his head.

"She doesn't. I'm assuming that she drew this from a different dream." Edward explained. "That's why I want Carlisle's opinion on this strange matter."

All eyes settled on Carlisle's face, even Alice's. She didn't know what the outcome of this explanation was going to be.

"I suspect" he began "that you and April have a deeper connection then you thought when you both met. I will venture a guess that either she has a delayed experience of events that you have encountered which flashback within her dreams, or she has a power like Alice's, but instead of working forward in time it works backwards in relation to you. So either way Edward she is going to find out you're a vampire sooner or later."

"But why didn't she recognise me when we first met?"

"Because I think that it only started to work when she came into contact with you." Carlisle clarified.

"Why are we so connected?" Edward asked as he tried to get his head around the situation.

"She could be a distant relative of yours; she could be a reincarnation of someone you knew in the nineteen hundreds. As to that theory I do not know. I guess you will have to figure that out between you."

"But what if she rejects me when I tell her what I really am? I can't risk losing the best friend I've ever had."

"If this connection is a strong as it's making it out to be, she will realise that your friendship will overcome all obstacles."

The whole table stayed silent, hoping that another explanation was to come from Carlisle's lips, but he had said all he could on the subject. He retired from the table and Esme followed him to talk in private about things surrounding this information.

Jasper spoke first to a worrisome looking Edward.

"Carlisle is right about the connection between you two. I can feel how strongly you care about this girl; it almost leads me to think there is some romantic attraction to her as well."

"I care for her yes, but there is no romantic attraction, we are friends."

"Don't call me wrong until you are sure." Jasper chided him. "Do you want me to come along when you tell her? You might need someone to handle the emotions that will be flying about."

"That won't be necessary, I don't want you to manipulate her feelings, I need to see how she naturally reacts."

"That isn't the best idea but I shall respect your wishes." Jasper and Alice left the table, as did Rosalie.

Emmett stayed behind to give his brother some words of wisdom.

"If she's the one person you feel that you need to tell this to, then go for it. But can you be sure you can stay just friends after this? You are unburdening your soul to her basically."

"I have no soul." Edward replied hollowly.

"Don't be such a pessimist." Emmett sighed as he gave Edward a soft punch on the arm.

"She told me her parents died." Edward recalled as he copied April's habit and looked out the window.

"Aw, that's sad. I bet she's glad she can share things like that with you."

"She didn't say it physically. She said it mentally." He felt rotten about invading her privacy like that. She would've told him if she didn't feel uncomfortable about it, but he'd heard her vulnerable broken voice inside her head and it made him feel like dirt. "Sometimes I wish I couldn't hear what's she's thinking."

"Every power is a gift and I curse." Emmett smiled "I mean look at her gift...having to relive your life through her dreams, who'd want to do that?"

"I wish we hadn't come here, I hate myself for doing this to her."

"I don't think she's aware of it yet, and you know you don't mean what you just said. Remember what you said earlier, she's the best friend you've ever had. Would you give that up for a life where you didn't know her?"

"No." Edward answered. "I'm glad I know her, I wish I'd known her before I was bitten."

"Don't bother with focusing on the past. Focus on what's yet to come, like deciding on when to tell her about who you really are."

"Easier said than done." Edward sighed as he left the table and slowly walked up the stairs to his bedroom to reflect on everything.

Emmett looked at his brother and bowed his head, life was definitely throwing them something unexpected and no one knew how to handle it.

**Thank you to spunkymonkey5712 and Omega87 for the reviews last chapter :)**

**Review Please :)**


	5. Confession

Confession

**Once again, thoughts are in italics. I spent a while on this so i hope you enjoy :)**

**Oh, also this is the longest chapter i have ever written for ANY of my stories so claps for me hehe.**

April woke in foul mood, if she saw Edward today she was going to ignore him, and if he tried to speak to her she would talk across the room to someone else. She couldn't believe that he'd run out on her, especially with a lame excuse like he'd just realised the time.

Something had shaken him up but she didn't know what. April remembered him looking at her pictures before his abrupt exit, but there was nothing out of the ordinary lying on the floor. There were pictures from outside her window, there were pictures of Jodie when she'd sit still long enough, and then there were the pictures from her dreams.

These dreams had started occurring every night for the past two weeks and she would always wake up remembering every single part of it, as if she were there living it almost. In most of these dreams she had the feeling that she was a boy, she remembered many women looking at her lustfully. April felt quick, strong, and intelligent, however whilst she dreamt all of this, for some reason she always hungered for something. She didn't know what she hungered for, but it was a hunger that food and drink couldn't satisfy.

Whilst being lost remembering the realism of her dreams, Dan came upstairs to break her chain of thought.

"You sit here any longer and you're going to be late. The school is only ten minutes away; you should be one of the first in not one of the last."

"I'm sorry" April replied "I was caught up in something."

"I hope it's not thoughts of that Edward guy because you know that your aunt and I want you to do your best and if he's distracting you..."

"No, I'm not thinking about him." April interrupted. "I was reflecting on my dreams."

"You don't usually have dreams."

"I know. That's what's been bothering me."

He stood at her doorframe puzzled before he sighed "Do you want me to give you a lift in?"

"You don't need to." April said looking at him.

"I'm worried about you staying in this daze and accidentally walking into the road. That's why I want to give you a lift in. You got two minutes." He took the car keys from his pocket and made his way downstairs "I hope you've got everything ready!" he called up as he left the house to start the car.

April shoved all the books she could find into her bag and fled downstairs making sure that her foot touched every step on the way down, as she called out goodbye to Pippa, April spotted a figure in the back of Dan's car, she wondered who it was as she cautiously approached the passenger side.

"Look who was waiting for you." Dan commented as she slid onto her chair.

April glanced at the back seat and saw Edward sitting humbly there giving her a small smile. She rotated her head back to the front and sat in silence whilst Dan drove feeling the tension between the two teenagers.

They approached the gates in no time and April gave her uncle thanks as she got out of the car. Edward had got out before her and was waiting silently for April, once her door closed the car drove away and April hurried to class.

Once again she was late.

Edward grabbed her wrist and stopped her from walking.

"April wait." He said softly.

In return he received a scathing look.

"_What do you want? I didn't think I was good enough company for you. You're such a jerk._"

"I'm sorry for running out on you yesterday but something of importance came up."

April remained in silence loathing him. What was more important than the two of them spending time together? Doubling back in her head she wondered why she was acting like the jealous girlfriend, but then she remembered how hurt she felt and kept on with the loathing.

"If you come with me now I will explain everything to you."

"_Come with you where?_"

"I don't want us to be in school to explain this to you. I want us to be somewhere private, somewhere alone. Please come with me April."

She didn't know what made her do it but she nodded. Edward led her inside the school and took out his car keys. For some odd reason his car was already here alongside Rosalie's.

"Get in please." He asked gesturing to the passenger door.

April acknowledged his request and got in and threw her bag in the back seat, Edward was suddenly in the car with her and putting it into reverse.

They sped down the roads for about fifteen minutes before he cut out the engine. They were at the Cullen household.

"There's no one here." He explained. "This is as good a place as any to tell you."

"_This place looks familiar._" April thought to herself, but in all the years of living here she couldn't recall passing it before.

"This is my house. Mind the mess, we still haven't unpacked everything."

April followed Edward inside and inwardly gasped, this house looked more like a mansion; she couldn't see any mess and was sure that Edward had said it as a joke to try and lighten her mood.

"Let's go up to my room." He suggested as he walked up the stairs.

As April went to follow him she spotted the piano. Unable to help herself she walked over and opened it to reveal the glossy piano keys. April had never played a piano in her life, but in her dreams she played one frequently. In her dreams she was a very talented musician who could play almost anything. Daring to try she placed both hands on the keyboard and started to play a soft and delicate tune.

Edward was watching from the top of the stairs and his breath was caught in throat. She was playing something he'd composed many years ago for Esme, usually when Edward played he only heard bits and pieces whilst his mind floated onto other things. But now listening to it properly he suspected that this wasn't just something melodic to please Esme.

It was his and April's song.

Fate had a funny way of presenting itself to him, especially when it involved April.

When he took his mind off of the music for a second he looked at April's face, he realised that she was more beautiful than he first thought, she looked so calm and at ease that she looked vaguely like an angel that was going to rescue his soul from the darkness it had been consumed by.

April ended her piano playing and felt giddy, she didn't know where any of that had come from yet her hands had played it flawlessly. She looked up and saw Edward staring at her with a dazed look, as if he were somewhere happy.

She excused herself from the piano and walked up the stairs making sure that she was gripping onto the banister to steady herself, her knees where knocking together and her hands were shaking. This all felt like a dream but she knew it was reality, but there was also a sense of foreboding like things were going to change.

When she got to the last step Edward noticed the state she was in, he caught her waist before she collapsed onto the floor and they noticed the connection between them. She looked into his golden eyes and felt like he needed to tell her something urgently because it was killing him on the inside.

When Edward looked into April's eyes he saw fear, not a fear of him, but a fear of what he was going to say to her. He looked into her thoughts and saw images of himself walking away from her, letting her down. But that was far from what he wanted to happen, when he told her his secret he wanted her to accept him for who he was and then he could let her enter his world. But if she rejected him he would have to erase himself from her life altogether, he didn't want to but that was the plan.

"My room is at the end of the hall." He said gesturing to where his room was.

They walked there in silence but caught each other's eyes from second to second, they were both unsure of this outcome and they wanted to take in every bit of each other before it happened, they both knew that they might not see each other again.

When they entered Edward's room they sat on the sofa because of the absence of a bed, this was because Edward didn't sleep he didn't feel the need to have one.

Firstly he produced the picture that April had drawn from his pocket.

"I think this belongs to you." He said handing it back to her.

"Where did you find this?" April asked breaking her vow of silence.

"I took it yesterday before I left."

"Why? It's just a woman from my dream."

"It is in fact my mother." He said in a business-like tone.

"Your mother?" April gasped looking carefully at the picture and realising that he had his mother's nose. "Why would your mother be in my dream?"

"You have a gift April, you can dream aspects of my past."

"Your past? What do you mean?"

"You know that meadow you drew and told me about? That is my meadow, I go there when I want to be alone, you dreamed it from my perspective."

"You're joking right?" April asked uncertainly.

"Aren't you wondering how you could play the piano like that?"

"How do you know that I haven't taken lessons?"

"Because I have a gift also." Edward smiled "I can hear people's thoughts."

"Did you hit your head when you woke up this morning? This is nonsense."

"Think of something then, something secret that you haven't told me, something you haven't told anyone."

"Ok then." April smiled smugly, she sat in silence and a thought came to mind.

"Really?" Edward smiled as her face turned a violent pink. "I thought that you saw me just as a friend but I didn't know that you..."

"Shut up!" April hissed. This was turning out to be the worst moment of her life. Edward knew that she loved him. "Ok, ok you can read minds. What's this gotta do with me again?"

"I wrote that piano piece fifty years ago. You obviously knew how to play it from the dreams you keep having about me."

At that point April burst out into laughter, Edward looked at her confused.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Fifty..." April breathed "You may speak like a fifty year old...Edward, but you...certainly don't look fifty."

"That leads me onto my second point..."

"Is it as funny as the notion that you're fifty?" April was now wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes.

"I'm actually older than fifty. I'm a hundred and two."

"Wow that anti-aging cream must really be working." April laughed.

"April you're making this harder than it should be so I'm just going to come right out and say it...I'm a vampire."

"You're a what?" her laughing had stopped.

"A vampire."

"As in you're going to suck my blood and kill me vampire?" April said with an uneasy edge to her voice.

"I don't drink human blood. I live off of animal blood. That's where I was last weekend; I was hunting animals for their blood. The whole of my family are vampires."

"You drink blood? Is that why in my dreams I feel constantly hungry but it's not for food..." She paused trying to get this all round her head. "It's for blood?" April turned a lighter shade of pale sickened by the thought.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked holding her hand.

April noticed his hands were still ice cold even though there were in a warm atmosphere.

"What else about you don't I know?" she asked as she tried to take mind off of the thought of blood.

"I was turned when I was seventeen by my adopted father Carlisle."

"He _turned_ you into a vampire? You wanted to be one?"

"No, I didn't want to be one, but I was dying from Spanish influenza just like my parents. Carlisle was asked by request of my mother to do whatever he could to save my life. This was the only way he could he could keep his promise."

"But why don't you drink human blood, I thought that's what vampires do."

"Normally yes, vampires do drink human blood. But there are a select few of us that are vegetarian."

"There are more of you?" April gasped "and they live on human blood?"

"I'm afraid to say yes there is. But they stay away from here because they know that this is our territory."

"And I'm supposed to feel ok because this is _your_ territory? What about the people in other vampire territories? The ones that have to die so your species can live." April spat, she was horrified that these creatures were real.

"April please understand that I can't vouch for the other vampires in the world. My family and I choose to drink animal blood; we believe that what the others are doing is wrong. We respect humans, hence why we don't feed from them."

"So you've never fed from a human?" April looked at Edward wanting him to deny her question but he couldn't lie anymore, she needed to know everything about him.

He sighed and gave her a look that was heartbreaking.

"I have, I did for about ten years. I rebelled against Carlisle after I was turned, I travelled alone but in the end I realised that what I was doing was evil and wrong, I came back to him with my tail between my legs. I haven't fed from anyone since."

"How do you know you won't start up again? What if someone fell over at school and scraped their knee, how do you know that you wouldn't drink from them and kill them?"

"Because over the past eighty or so years I've taught myself to control my hunger, remember the day I met you? I smelt your blood and I have to say I wanted to taste it but I kept my self control."

"Is that why you were so concentrated?"

"Yes, now I've been amongst humans the smell doesn't really bother me anymore."

April was curious about this life that Edward had to lead; an image of a bat came to mind as she asked "Do you change into a bat?"

"No, I do not shape shift. I've already told you my gift, that I can read minds."

"Do you all have gifts? And are they the same?"

"Not all of us do, only some, Carlisle suspects that we take something from our old life into our new when we change and that is why every gift is different."

"Does anyone else in your family have gifts?"

"Alice can see possibilities of the future and Jasper, you'll meet him tomorrow, can alter the emotions around him."

"So Emmett and Rosalie don't have gifts?"

"No and neither does my adopted mother Esme. But they have special qualities to them instead. Emmett is very strong, Rosalie is beautiful and Esme is compassionate to everyone around her."

April paused again and asked the first thing that came to mind. "Are you all of your family vegetarians?"

"Yes. But Jasper is the newest vampire so he is still perfecting his control."

"Would he hurt me?"

"No. If he's safe enough to be sent to school with a load of humans, he'll be safe enough around you."

After looking around for the bed April asked, "Do you sleep upside down or in a coffin?"

"Those rumours come from silly wives tales; I actually don't sleep at all."

"So you haven't slept in eighty odd years, wow." Once again she was in thought before she came out with, "How long can you go without blood for?"

"Approximately two weeks."

"And that's why you go camping?"

"Yes, so we can feed without humans around. Anything else you want to ask?"

"Nothing will happen to anyone concerning vampires, you're all controlled? No one will be bitten?"

"Carlisle works in the hospital, he's never fed on a human, he taught all of us self control. Everyone here will be safe."

April now smiled as she asked, "How comes you still look young?"

"Because after you're bitten your body doesn't develop, you get faster, stronger, you can hear stuff from further away but you don't age at all. So by the time you're fifty I will still be seventeen physically."

"That's horrible, so will you never die?"

"Not unless someone kills me, or I do it myself."

"So I could kill you?"

"I'm too fast for you." Edward smiled as he demonstrated how fast he really was. He moved from where he was standing to the other side of the room in a blink of an eye. "You'd never catch me to kill me."

The sentence lingered in the air before Edward returned to his seat next to April.

"So why do I dream about your past? And will I eventually see you feeding from a human?"

"As to why you dream about my past no one knows. Carlisle said that you could be distantly related to me or you could be a reincarnate of someone I knew when I was human. Does anyone in your family have the last name of Masen?" he added slyly avoiding the question about dreams of him feeding.

"No, not that I know of." April replied. She really hoped that they weren't related; otherwise her feelings towards Edward would make her feel sicker than the thought of him drinking blood.

"So are we ok?" he asked making it seem like they'd just got over a fight.

"Yeah I suppose." She replied before going deep into thought.

April suspected that she should feel differently about all of this, he was a vampire, he'd drank from humans, he should be considered evil. But since they were both a part of each other's lives whether they liked it all not, it didn't bother her what he was. Edward was still the same person she'd met only two weeks ago, he was still her best friend, he was still the person she trusted with her life, he was still the boy she loved.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked feeling thankful that he'd told her everything and it hadn't changed her attitude towards him at all.

"Let's have a piano duet." April smiled.

"You think that your dreams have taught you everything about piano playing?" he asked sceptically.

"There's only one way to find out..." she said taking his hand and leading him down the stairs.

He had to admit she captivated him in a way he'd never imagined no woman had made him smile as much as she did. He had never cared for a woman as much as he did April in his whole century of life, it was only then he realised that he must love her too.

But that confession could wait a while, for now they had all the time in the world.

**Fluff ending hehe. You likie?**

**Review Please :)**


	6. Duet

Duet

April raced with Edward down the stairs and suddenly lost her footing, luckily for her he was a quick as lightening. He caught her by the waist and held her closer than friends would be, his cold pale fingers found those of her own and he intertwined them.

"You ok?" he asked in his soft velvety voice.

"Yeah, thanks."April said as her breathing started to accelerate. "You come in handy when there's an accident." She then mentally scolded herself for coming out with something stupid.

Edward laughed lightly and released her from his grip around her waist, however he was still holding her hand as they made their way down the rest of the stairs.

"So..." he said looking at the keys "You want to be primo or secondo?"

"You think I know the technical terms for piano playing? Dream on." April scoffed, looking down to her hand again to make sure that he was really holding it.

"Well do you want to play the high notes or the low notes?"

"Erm, the high notes I suppose."

"Ok then. You know which side that is right?" Edward teased looking over to her 'I'm-not-impressed' face.

They both took a seat on the stall and Edward sat in silence wondering what he should play when an idea came to mind.

"You know what you played earlier?" he suggested.

"Yes."

"Let's try to make it a duet. Stick to what you know and I'll improvise."

"How comes I have to stick to it?" April pouted "Why don't you play the bit you made up and I'll improvise?"

"Are you trying to show off your gift to me?" Edward replied with a wily smile.

"Maybe." April blushed "come on, this piano won't play itself and you know I'm capable of starting without you."

"Suit yourself." He replied with a smile playing on his lips. He too was interested in the extent of her gift.

Edward placed his fingers on his side of the piano and started to play the melody; it echoed through the hallway and felt like a warm blanket being wrapped round them both. April closed her eyes and listened to him for a second, her mind grasping what notes would accompany it perfectly. Her fingers now came to the keys and her mind ran wild, she played a tune that sounded both different to his melody but the same, all at the same time, both melodies suited each other completely and it seemed hours before they eventually stopped playing.

"That was..." April started before she lost the word she was trying to describe it with.

"Perfect? Beautiful? Enchanting?" Edward recommended impressed with her piano playing.

"I think that all those words suit it." Suggested a voice from the doorway, both Edward and April turned around to find Esme looking at them happily. "When I came in I thought you had your music on Edward, I've never heard something so beautiful."

"Thank you." Edward replied as he turned to look at April who was just gaping at Esme.

"And you must be April." Esme greeted as she sauntered over to shake her hand. "You just keep creeping up in Edward's conversations nowadays. I'm just glad I finally get to meet you."

April's mouth had gone dry and her brain had disconnected from her voice box. Esme looked at her puzzled before she laughed.

"I'm sorry; I've caught you by surprise. No worries, I forgot to call Carlisle this morning so I'm going to do that now. Will you be staying for dinner April?"

April nodded her head still unable to talk, she was in awe at how beautiful Esme was, she'd seen Rosalie and Alice and hoped there would be a flaw in the perfect family, and to her disappointment Esme was exactly the same. April felt ugly and ordinary.

"Come on." Edward whispered in her ear "Let's get you back upstairs." He took her hand again and led her back up the stairs; they entered his room and collapsed back onto the sofa.

"Can you speak now?" he asked bringing her close to his chest.

"Yes." April answered ashamed.

"What happened? It's like you froze."

"I wasn't being rude I swear. But apart from seeing you up close I didn't realise fully how beautiful you and your family are, it just took all my words away and reminded me how normal I look."

"Esme's not offended by it, I think she understood you. And you're not ordinary looking."

She dismissed his last comment about her looks. "Oh good, because I don't want your family to hate me."

"They wouldn't hate you anyway."

"Why's that?"

"Because I told them that you're the nicest person I've met in a century."

"Hey old timer, I'm not the nicest; I'm the best person you've met ever. Period."

"Old timer?" he laughed glad that her bright side had come back.

"Yea-huh. You're old enough to be my grandfather's grandfather."

"But I bet your great grandfather can't do this..." Edward manoeuvred himself so that he was on top of her, which was a prime position for poking in-between April's ribs. She cried out in laughter and wriggled to try at get him off of her.

"Edward NO!" she screamed and suddenly four figures appeared at Edward's doorframe looking ready to wrestle him to the ground.

"Oh..."Edward said stopping what he was doing "Hi." He greeted smiling at them all. Emmett, Jasper and Alice all looked smugly at him whilst Rosalie lifted her nose in disapproval. "April, this is Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie. Everyone, this is April."

"Hi." April said sheepishly realising why they'd all rushed up the stairs, they must've thought he'd lost his self control. She was also slightly embarrassed about the position she was in. Her arms were suspended in the air as she was trying to fight off his tiggling fingers, their hands were interlocked and his legs were by her hips.

"He's not trying to kill you then?" Emmett asked trying hard not to laugh.

"Far from it Emmett." Edward explained. "April here referred to me as an old timer so I only saw fit to punish her."

"In a rather close and intimate way." Jasper added as he felt April's embarrassment reach an all time high. He was also smirking; Edward would have a lot of explaining to do this evening.

"Jasper." Alice interjected "They were just having a bit of flirtatious fun, don't you remember what that's like?"

"Of course I do." He smiled back at her "but this gloating only seems right seeing as Edward rejected my hypothesis the other night."

"If you don't mind." Edward interrupted, "could you discuss this in another room or something? I'm not quite finished yet."

"It would be our pleasure; this is the best piece of gossip we've had to talk about since you came back from your rebellion." Emmett smiled "but try not to listen in, you'll only get 'I told you so's'."

They all left the room and Edward and April relaxed their arms.

"You've met the majority of my family now, up close and personal. Just Carlisle left."

"What's this I told you so business?" April asked getting straight to the point.

"I was doubtful about you still being my friend after I told you about being a vampire." Edward explained only half telling the truth. "They're saying I told you so because they knew that you were going to stick with me."

"Oh, I see." April said looking away from him feeling crestfallen. She wasn't entirely sure whether he was telling the truth so she decided to listen in on his siblings' conversation. "Can you tell me where the bathroom is?"

"Straight down the hall, second door to your right."

"Thank you. Won't be long."

As April walked out of his room she silently walked passed Emmett's room in which the four siblings were discussing what they had seen.

"I told you he had the hots for her." Emmett said excitedly.

"I felt it in his emotions, so you didn't figure this out on your own." Jasper argued.

"You were in Alaska sorting stuff out with Tanya; you didn't see how happy he was the day he met her."

"It was fairly obvious he was in love as soon as I walked through the door."

"Now now boys." Alice smiled "I think you're giving too much away about Edward, we have a visitor at the doorway."

Rosalie pulled the door back to reveal April standing there with a guilty look on her face.

"Can we help you?" Rosalie asked. This was the first time April had heard her speak.

"So this isn't the bathroom?" April replied knowing that she looked totally stupid.

"Next door down."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Once she'd looked April up and down Rosalie walked away, but not before closing the door behind her.

April turned round hoping that Edward didn't hear any of that; however her brain had started screaming in embarrassment as soon as Alice had mentioned that she was visiting the doorway.

"Hear anything interesting?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No..." "_Yes, I'm sorry. Is it true though?_"

"It is true."

"Why weren't you going to tell me?" she asked out loud.

"It wasn't the right time."

"And you think looking inside of my head was the right time for me to tell you?"

"I didn't mean to do that. This wasn't the way I wanted you to find out in the first place."

"When were you planning to tell me? Tomorrow, next month? When I was twenty, forty, a hundred?"

Edward walked forward and took her hands into his own; she looked at him still waiting for an answer when he did something unexpected.

His hands found their way across her waist and his lips were against her own. All April could do was kiss back whilst trying to breathe at the same time. It only lasted a few seconds but it was the best moment of her life.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked with a huge grin on his face.

"What do you think?" she asked back with an even bigger grin.

Meanwhile in the room next door Alice was jumping up and down.

"He did it!" she whispered joyfully. "He kissed her! I saw it coming the day he met her."

"Showoff." Emmett smiled "At least they know where they both stand."

"Finally." Jasper added.

**Review Please :)**


	7. Dinner Date

Dinner Date

"Kiss me again." April giggled as she and Edward lay across the black leather sofa in his room.

"You've had one too many, my self control isn't made of steel." He replied absentmindedly twiddling a strand of her blonde hair with his cold long fingers.

"You know you want to." She persuaded him as he lay towards her and pressed his lips onto hers for the sixth time. It was frustrating that their lips could only meet for so many seconds, every kiss left them wanting more but Edward had to control himself otherwise the smell of her blood would overwhelm him. If this were to become a regular occurrence he would need to feed about twice a week to keep the hunger at bay.

They sat in silence for a while just taking in the fact that they were with each other but Edward tuned into what Esme was wondering and smiled.

"Esme would like to know what you wanted for dinner." He informed April.

"Erm I don't know. What do you have?"

"She's going to go out and get some food because we don't have any; we're not used to human visitors."

"Some mac and cheese would be nice."

"Sure, I'll go tell Esme." Edward slid gracefully from under her body and walked off to inform Esme of April's request for dinner.

As Edward left Carlisle entered the room.

"Alice informed me that you were here." He said smiling over at April. "You have your aunt's mouth" he commented.

"You must be Carlisle." April replied "my aunt didn't say how you knew each other."

"Did she not?"

"No, she seemed quite keen to avoid the conversation. Can you enlighten me?"

"If your aunt didn't tell you April I think it would be unfair of me to tell you."

"But it's something interesting wasn't it?"

"Not as interesting as you're imagining it could be."

"Secret lovers?"

Carlisle laughed at the notion. "She wishes."

"What happened please?"

"Another time." He replied as Edward entered the room smirking at the thoughts that had been running through Carlisle's mind. He turned on his heel and left leaving April hanging off of the words "she wishes."

"You know what happened don't you?" she asked Edward after seeing the smirk creeping further along his face.

"I might do." He replied airily "It's well worth the wait though."

"It better be."

"What do you want to do to keep your mind off of it then?"

"I don't know, you think of something."

"Ok, tell me about your life."

"What do you want to know?"

"What was life like before I was here?" he asked starting off with a slightly easy question. She was lying across his chest and he was playing with another strand of her hair.

"The days just rolled by I suppose, every day seemed the same. I mean I have had many good days here but I've never felt at home in Forks. My parents lived with me in the U.K before they were killed, my mom was American and my dad was English. Pippa told me that they said that London was no different from Forks, there's rain most of the year and the sun doesn't come out nearly enough as it should."

Edward looked down at her face making sure the tears weren't building up in her eyes again; she looked back at him before continuing with her rant about life before Edward.

"I was two when I moved to Forks, Pippa and Dan have been like parents to me but they know they can never replace them. Life was ok, I had a few prospective boys lined up before you showed up too." She poked her tongue out when she saw him raise his eyebrows disapprovingly.

"That Charlie kid, Tom Linton and Foster? You defiantly needed some better candidates." He said wrinkling his nose after seeing their faces reflected in April's thoughts.

"You weren't a candidate when you showed up anyway." April retorted as she traced lines on his stony palm with her finger.

"I am now." He replied with a crooked grin and lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Well I'm guessing I wasn't a contender when you met me either."

"How do you know?"

"I dream what you go through." She reminded him with a cheeky smile.

"You haven't even got there yet, it's not that far into the past."

"Time is not a fixed construct in my dreams; otherwise I would've experienced you being turned into a vampire if we were going chronologically."

He flinched as she reminded him of being turned, if she were going to experience it as if it were first hand, April would be in excruciating pain for possibly the whole night or even three nights, however if she was lucky, it would only last a couple of hours. The worst was yet to be mentioned though, the horror of seeing all the humans he had taken lives from when he gave into his bloodlust.

To try and settle the unease he was feeling he asked April to describe all the best moments in her life so far.

"Well there was being born obviously." She smiled at him knowing that he was going to disqualify it because she couldn't remember it.

"Doesn't count." He informed her, she rolled her eyes.

He said it just like she'd predicted.

"I still lived it, it counts. Well anyway, there's the time when I got in trouble for starting a food fight with my best friend Kenny Gorbell. I was six at the time, but it was totally worth it, even if the teacher did get me to sit in the naughty corner for about half hour."

Edward laughed as he saw the image inside her mind, he was laughing because of the state she looked; he saw that she had spaghetti on her head and chocolate cake smooshed around her mouth.

"There was the time me and Jodie first got drunk at her brother's eighteenth birthday party, I was sixteen and I started flirting with a statue they had in the back garden, his friends pulled me away from it after about an hour, I think they felt sorry for me."

"How is that one of your best moments?"

"I'm getting onto that..." she blushed knowing that he was going to look at her disapprovingly. "It was also the night I had my first kiss."

He sat in silence "continue." He said gruffly.

"I know it was a drunken kiss and it meant nothing to him, but it was perfect even though we had no attraction to each other whatsoever, but to me it seemed a good idea at the time."

"You have a twisted perspective on life."

"I know, I mean look at me...I fell in love with a vampire, how twisted is that?"

The smile reappeared on his face before he informed her dinner was ready.

"Will I be the only one eating?" April asked now slightly timid.

"I'll eat to humour you, I don't want you feeling awkward." He grasped her hand and they went downstairs together.

April now felt stupid that she'd agreed to having dinner. Edward had told her they didn't eat, but because her brain had switched off earlier when Esme had asked about dinner, the automatic answer to Esme's question was a nod of her head.

But to April's relief all the Cullen's were going to humour her and join in with dinner, well all except for Rosalie.

Edward took his seat to the left of Carlisle who was at the head of the table and April sat in the vacant chair to the left of Edward. Esme was sitting at the opposite end and then it was Emmett, Jasper and Alice to the right of her. Edward caught April's hand under the table to reassure her because he could hear her heart beating ten to the dozen, he was sure the others could hear it too.

"Where's Rosalie?" Edward asked Emmett casually as he took the dish of macaroni cheese and ladled a portion onto his plate, he put it on the table for April because it was still piping hot and he didn't want her hands to get burnt.

"She had some homework that needed doing." Emmett replied taking the dish away from April once she'd acquired her portion.

"She's got the rest of the evening to do it, why now?" Edward said getting agitated.

"Peace Edward." Jasper said as he controlled the emotions within the room, to April the line sounded like something out of an old medieval movie.

"So April." Alice said taking everyone's mind away from Rosalie "are you and Edward a couple now or is it kissing friends?"

April blushed and replied with "I don't really see him as boyfriend material, do you?"

Edward squeezed April's hand harder than normal and she smiled back innocently.

"I like her." Emmett grinned in appreciation of April's joke "she should come over more often."

"I have to admit." Jasper added "your emotions are much more fun to experience whilst she's here Edward."

"I think." Edward said glaring at his siblings "that I should go to hers from now on, I get picked on less."

Carlisle took pity on his adopted son and changed the subject yet again.

"Esme tells me that you're quite the piano player April."

All eyes were now on April again as she blushed furthermore.

"It's all down to Edward." She explained "it's a bit like his piano playing is programmed into my head so it comes naturally to me like I've been playing for years. I only touched the piano keys today."

"Are you better than him then?" Jasper asked as he put the last mouthful of macaroni in.

"I'd say we're on par." Edward replied.

"Play for us after dinner then." Alice grinned, "you only seem to play music for Esme, what about the rest of us?"

"I will do it only if April agrees as well." He said looking over at April who was halfway through eating; she swallowed loudly and looked at the eager faces of the Cullen's.

"Sure."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Once dinner was finished and the plates were in the dishwasher April and Edward took their places on the piano stall.

"You start this time." Edward whispered "and I'll pick up the notes from your head."

"Ok." April breathed as she nervously placed her fingers on the different keys. "Here goes."

The tune this time sounded even softer than the melody before, it sounded like a sweet love song that had been composed by Cupid himself.

Edward looked on unable to taint the tune with the lower notes; he just stared over at April who was as lost in the music as he was when he played.

From the top of the stairs Rosalie had come out from her bedroom to observe Edward's piano playing. However she was shocked to see that girl playing instead of him, all eyes were on her, and they were falling in love with her as fast as the tune floated in the air. It made Rosalie's blood boil (even though she didn't have any), how dare this human enter her and her family's life and turn it upside down with her so called 'gift' and her infatuation with Edward. Because that's all it is, Rosalie told herself, as soon as she starts dreaming about when he was feeding from humans he'll be off like a shot. Rosalie smirked but was still unable to tear herself away from the music, it was hypnotic. Next time she heard piano playing she was going to don a pair of headphones and turn her music up as loud as it would go, that's what Rosalie decided.

She stopped playing and Rosalie stalked back into the shadows of the hallway to get back to her room to finish off her homework. Edward noticed the time on the grandfather clock and told April it was time to go home, she thanked Esme for dinner and waved to everyone present as she exited through the door.

"See you at school tomorrow." Alice smiled as she waved enthusiastically.

They got into the silver Volvo and Edward arrived outside her house in five minutes.

"I like your family." April smiled over at him.

"I'm sorry about Rosalie; she's rather pig-headed."

"It's ok. I had a lovely time anyway."

"Are you walking in tomorrow?" he asked.

"I walk every day."

"I'll join you then."

"See you tomorrow Edward." April leant over to him and nuzzled into his cheek. "Don't go to bed too late." She winked before exiting the passenger side door. "One more thing."

He looked over to her with eyes full of longing; he didn't want her to leave him.

"Let's keep this to ourselves."

"Why?" he asked confused

"Because..." she sighed, she couldn't explain why but she felt that it was better kept as a secret.

"I understand." He nodded seeing the confusion within her clouded mind. "It'll just make me want you more at school." He grinned mischievously.

"I might be grounded for a while too."

"You're not grounded yet, your aunt is assuming your over at Jodie's."

"Oh that's good to know." April sighed happily; she kissed him on the cheek and headed over to the door.

The Volvo sped away and April gave out a loud sigh of happiness again. Today was definitely going on the best moments list.

**Review Please :)**


	8. Busted?

Busted?

**Sorry i haven't updated sooner but i've been a bit busy, it's all finished now :)**

It had been a week and April and Edward had kept their relationship secret from everyone, except from his siblings who had unwillingly witnessed the moment anyway. Whenever they saw April and Edward together all he received from them were three smug smiles on the faces of Alice, Jasper and Emmett; however Rosalie still shot April cold looks whenever she caught her eye.

It was lunchtime and as usual the Cullen's took their seats at the table in the middle of the hall, and what had now become a tradition they still had people turning to stare at them still in awe. Although they had been attending Forks high school for nearly a month, the students still gawked at them as if they were still the new kids.

Edward lifted his head slightly and searched for April's face, he knew she was close by because her thoughts were still on an algebra answer she'd been mulling over all lesson. He could also hear Jodie's thoughts on how hot she thought the guy in front of her was and Charlie's mind was on April. Once the three came into view, Edward felt like shooting a dirty look in Charlie's direction but he reminded himself to keep composed just in case anyone was watching him, the animosity toward the boy vanished as soon as he saw April's smile, it seemed to light up the dull lunchroom. He smiled also when he saw his face in her mind knowing that it was for him.

April took her seat next to a girl called Michelle and Charlie took the seat next to her, Jodie sat on the opposite side so that they could see her whilst they talked.

"Find out anything more about Edward Cullen?" Jodie asked unable to contain herself.

"What do you mean?" April replied taking a bottle of water out of her bag.

"Single? Taken? Gay? Straight? Bi?"

Charlie gave a low chuckle.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "What makes you think I'd know?"

"You've been sitting next to him roughly three weeks now and you're telling me you still don't know anything?"

"I think that is what I'm telling you."

"Has he ever mentioned a girlfriend?"

"He's mentioned Desdemona a few times but she's fictional so I doubt it."

"You're so sarcastic April, lighten up will you. I'd almost think you were hiding him from me." Jodie said looking into her best friends eyes; she had a smile that April didn't like the look of.

"Why would I want to do that?" April was now peeling the paper from the bottle to keep eye contact at a minimum.

"Maybe you like him and don't want me to know anything in case he'd choose me over you."

"Oh _please _Jodie that is so bigheaded. I'll be surprised if your head can fit through the gym doors after lunch."

"So how comes you never asked that stuff then?" Jodie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I didn't want to hurt your feelings when I told you he was taken." April replied looking at her friend's shocked face. "He's with a girl from his old town; they've known each other for years."

"You think they'll last? You know how long distance relationships work out." Jodie said desperately

"I think they will. He's very much in love with her."

They both looked over at Edward's table to see him grinning over at Emmett who looked like he'd just cracked a joke of some sort, April tried to look solemn for Jodie's sake but it would only last a few seconds, she'd need to change the subject.

"So Charlie...who do you think we should set Jode up with? Chris Bloom?"

"It's up to Jodie." He replied "Although I think she's a little heartbroken over Cullen. He was her first choice."

"She's got others?"

"Yeah, that guy in front of you two in math...Bobby something and Joe Austen, the captain of the soccer team. I thought you knew that."

April was shocked, taken aback, was she really spending more time with Edward and starting to ignore her old friends?

"How long has she liked them?" she asked trying to sound casual.

Charlie looked over to Jodie who had taken herself to the canteen to buy some lunch; she'd gone over there to get a better look at Edward whilst she mourned over him being taken.

"A couple months..."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"She was more focused on making your day better."

"My day? Why?"

"We saw how much you didn't want to be here, how much you dwell on what could have been. We want you to feel at home, as it should be."

Edward was now listening to their conversation, her friends were more observant than he'd first thought. He could see April trying to fight back her tears, trying to pretend that what Charlie was saying wasn't true. April caught his eye and wished he could whisk her away, but they both knew he couldn't unless they wanted everything to come out.

"But Cullen came along and you kinda changed...you looked happier, you smiled without us having to crack a pathetic joke. Either those English lessons are making your happier or he is."

April gulped "Has Jodie figured this out?"

"No." Charlie replied, his eyes looking at the table now disappointed. "She figured your happier now but she doesn't know why. I don't think she wants to know why, she's just happy you're happy."

"But you want me to answer what you're getting at."

"Yes or no would be nice April. I won't tell anyone, I just need some closure if you are with him."

"I'm sorry Charlie, its true."

He looked up and gave her a sad smile. "Cullen's just left the lunch room; I thought you might need to know."

"Tell Jodie I had to go ask Mrs Leonard about my French homework. Thanks, and I'm sorry Charlie."

She left the hall and went out to the car park; he was standing by the shiny silver Volvo with the door open.

"We going somewhere?" she asked him.

"No, there's more privacy in here."

"You'll set tongues wagging if I'm seen in your car." April smiled.

"You already have by the sounds of it."

They both slid into the car and Edward switched his music on, it was the Clair De Lune.

"Charlie knows." April started.

"I heard the conversation."

"What are we going to do? Will he tell anyone?"

"I don't think so. I didn't see anything in his thoughts that said otherwise, but he's pretty gutted."

"I didn't know they knew."

She saw former days pass by in her mind where she was sitting at the lunch table just listening to the conversations and only participating when asked a question. Most days looked the same with the exception of a change of clothes.

"Well everything's better now." Edward replied taking her hand, it always felt degrees colder than her own but in a small way she liked it, it was comforting.

"I didn't know you affected my life so much." April said in a small voice.

"You don't know how much you affected mine."

April looked up from their hands into his topaz eyes and felt a sudden warmth spread throughout her body. She wasn't sure if it was because the sun had come out or if it was the fact that the car heater was working.

The rest of the Cullen siblings appeared at the car door.

"I have to go now." Edward said quickly.

"Why?"

"Because we can't be out in the sun, we become a little erm...more obvious than usual."

"Will I see you later?"

"If you want me to." Edward grinned, he already knew the answer.

"Edward hurry." Rosalie hissed.

April quickly exited the car and gave a smile to Alice, Jasper and Emmett as they entered the car even quicker, the Volvo pulled away and April walked to French with a grin on her face. Jodie met her outside and she pulled her into a hug.

"What was that for?" Jodie laughed in surprise.

"For being you." April grinned.

"Whatever you've taken give me some."

"I don't think you can buy euphoria."

"Get into French before you explode from the happiness." Jodie said pushing April into the classroom.

Silently April thanked God for everything in her life, for her guardians, her friends and most importantly the boyfriend that she couldn't live without.

**Review Please :)**


	9. Bad Dream

Bad Dream

**AN: After finishing Twilight for the third time i'm now back to writing and getting this finished so i can start a new Twilight fic :) Anyway, read on.**

**Oh and the stuff in the italics is the dream.**

_There she was, a woman down an alleyway. The smell of her blood was delicious and her quickened heartbeat made it sound all the more appealing. However she was not intended to be the victim, the man backing her into the end of the alley was the real target. His blood didn't smell as good as hers but it'd have to do. Drinking the blood of a potential rapist was always better than drinking the blood of an innocent._

_Edward's stomach gave an inaudible growl before he decided to strike. Firstly he was going to have to distract this man to make sure the female got away, then he was going to play around a bit and have a small fight before finally killing him. Yes, that would be the best part, the world rid of another bad guy and he, Edward would be quenched of his thirst. _

_A fair deal all in all._

"_Keep away from me!" the woman shouted at the man. But he just grinned evilly and continued walking forward; it was only a short while now before he could get what he wanted. He was at least two paces away before something hit him in the back of the head; he spun round to see a skinny teenager looking at him smugly with a hungry look in his eye._

"_Leave her alone" Edward commanded as he stood there surveying this pathetic excuse for a human._

"_I don't take orders from teenagers." The man replied. He was confident that he could take this kid in a fight._

"_It's for your own good." Edward replied looking over at the frightened woman, she'd be free in a minute; Edward just had to lure the man out of the way._

"_What do you know about my own good?" he sneered as he moved closer to Edward._

"_That you just made a big mistake." Edward smiled before quickly hitting the man in the stomach. He wheezed to the floor and that was the woman's chance of getting away, she ran out of the alleyway with her high heels click-clacking as she made it to a main road._

_The man stood up again and made a lunge for Edward, but somehow he was behind him and pushed him to the floor. At the moment Edward was goading the guy, trying to get angry before he finished him off. He got up again now fuming; this kid was going to pay for making him look like a fool. He tried to throw a punch at him, but Edward was already out of the way and had his hands on either side of the man's head. He twisted it sharply and the body thudded to the floor, the man was now dead._

"_Dinnertime." Edward smiled to himself; no one was around so he was safe for about two minutes. The dumpsters were near the end of the alleyway so all he had to do was haul the carcass into one of those before making his way back to the hotel. Hunting humans was just too easy._

_He bit deeply into the dead man's wrist and greedily started to suck the blood out from the vein. God it tasted good! Why hadn't he broken away from Carlisle sooner? Why should he let people like this live, and place himself in constant hunger which was only slightly quenched by animal blood, what a pitiful substitute that had been. But now he was living off the real thing, human blood, and that's the way it was going to stay from now on._

_Once all the blood was drained he looked down at the dead body and picked it up with ease, he walked a little way before throwing it in the dumpster like it was a stuffed toy. He turned right and made his way back; life was good now he didn't need to abide by Carlisle's rules._

--

April woke with a start and ran straight to the bathroom to be sick. She'd just dreamt about one of Edward's hunts whilst he had fed off humans, it had to come eventually but it still sickened her as she watched it happen all from his point of view. She'd felt the desire to kill, the excitement in taunting his victim before finally killing it, the lack of compassion he'd felt when he thought about how much he resented Carlisle's diet.

As she wiped the vomit from the side of the mouth she had to reassure herself that what she'd dreamed was the old Edward, the Edward she'd never known. The new Edward would never hurt a human; the new Edward felt guilt for the lives he'd taken away in the years of rebellion. That was the Edward she was in love with.

As she went back to her bedroom April wondered whether she should tell him about what she'd dreamt tonight, but decided against it. She didn't want anything to spoil their days together, everything was always perfect nowadays, except for the fact that Rosalie still disliked her, but she had a feeling that Rosalie didn't like anyone outside of her family.

She smiled and returned back into sleep where she dreamed of the meadow again, this time it was the meadow when it had just been planted, the trees were young and the flowers were still bulbs, but the sense of peace and serenity was still there.

April stayed in this dream for the rest of the night and didn't wake up till morning in which she was late again.

--

Alice had gone into a trance, her hands gripped Jasper's arm and Edward came running in after he'd heard the thoughts of his sister.

"What do you see?" Jasper asked Alice as he watched her come out of a trance.

"Visitors, the Volturi."

"The Volturi? Why are they coming here?" Edward asked confused.

"They want to visit Carlisle. They want to catch up but they're secretly checking to see if he still keeps to his diet."

"That's nothing to worry about is it?" Jasper asked her after feeling Edward's slight unease.

"I don't see it being a problem." Alice replied as she sank back into the sofa "Just don't make them aware of April. You know what they do to humans who know about us." She looked over at Edward and tried to look positive, "I better go and tell Carlisle." She added and left the room leaving Jasper to get to work on Edward's emotions.

"She'll be fine, you heard Alice. Just don't make them aware of her." He said as he changed the emotions to one of calm and ease.

"I know she will." He replied feeling the calmness wash over him making it seem as this was nothing to be worrying about. "I'll just need to explain everything in the morning as to why I'm going to distance myself from April for a little bit."

He smiled over at Jasper who in turn rolled his eyes. "Never get mixed up with humans, it always makes things worse." he muttered as he too left the room.

Edward was left alone and the feeling of calm disappeared and the worry started to settle in. What if the Volturi couldn't stick to the 'no feeding' policy whilst they were in Forks? And what if one of them came across April?

He was exactly right to worry, because what unfolded in the next few days would shake Forks up, and not in the good way.

**Review Please :)**


End file.
